


Heart Whispers

by BadassBAP



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, NXT - Freeform, adam and ricochet implied, adam cole - Freeform, ambrollins - Freeform, ciampa and gargano relationship mention, dean abuses seth once, dean becomes violent with seth, dean is too flirty, finn bálor - Freeform, mentions of other male x male shippings, roman is dean's best friend, roman is seth's protective brother, seth never stops provoking dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassBAP/pseuds/BadassBAP
Summary: Dean falls in love with Seth, he's best friend's brother. There are two problems, Seth doesn't want him and Roman won't allow his brother be with a guy like him





	Heart Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Seth is 21 years old, Dean is 22 & Roman is 23.  
> My first ever shipping (Ambrollins) & my first ever fanfic with wrestlers (^_^)

The cold winter wind hit Dean's uncovered body. He groaned, trying to cover up with the thin half torn sheet, but it didn't help. He sat up moody, looking at the small window crack, exhaling through his teeth. Today he would go visit his best friend Roman.  
He wore his black hoodie, a leather jacket, blue jeans and short black boots. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and started walking down the dangerous streets of his neighborhood. 

Dean was poor and without family, he could barely make it. He had a tough past, but his present wasn't any better. He also never had friends, they all used to laugh at him about his wealth or in general fucked up life. Luckily, he had Roman even though they met through a bad event.  
It was a silent afternoon, he was in a store to buy something to eat. There weren't many people, when two guys with handguns came in, asking all of them to give money. Everything happened quickly when Dean and a muscular tattooed guy, Roman, held these two down, until the police came. That's how he met the older and became good friends.  
It was Monday, so the train would be full and he didn't need to buy a ticket. There were too many people inside, so they were squishing on each other. The train moved abruptly, causing Dean to fall on the person in front of him. He wanted to apologize as the other turned to look at him, but he froze at the other's cuteness and handsomeness. The black haired guy with a blonde highlight rolled his eyes at the other's stupid look. 

Dean liked the cute guy and his attitude, he knew he would never see him in this big town, so he decided to tease him. He pressed on him, feeling the other's back on his torso. The guy let out an annoyed sound as he turned his head "Can you take a step back?" his voice was thin. Dean widened his eyes playfully and shrugged "I would like that sweetheart, but there is no space". The other did an angry look, which made him look cuter in Dean's eyes "Who you calling sweetheart?" he sounded angry, but Dean chuckled at his cuteness. 

The train did another abrupt move, giving a chance to Dean to press on him hard. The boy let out a cute "Ah" sound, that made Dean want to take him right in the spot. This time the other tried to avoid Dean's lower part pressing on him and ignore him. Instead, Dean insisted, he asked huskily in the other's ear "What's your name?", the other let out an annoyed 'tsk' sound and ignored once again. 

More people got in the train, so they were touching fully now. Dean could see the guy shutting his eyes for a moment "Too many people, huh?" said Dean playfully at the other's ear. The guy just pushed his chest with his back "Step back you idiot" now he sounded extremely annoyed. Dean's look got serious at the other's insult "Watch your mouth pretty boy before I shut it with something else" his voice low, instead the guy said angrily "Bring it on, dumbass!" with that the mechanical doors opened and the guy got out. He turned raising the middle finger at Dean and walked away. Meanwhile, Dean's eyes shot open, but had no time to react as the handsome guy left. 

He got so distracted that he didn't notice he passed his station. He now had to walked towards Roman's house quickly, not wanting to catch a cold. The older man had a big and warm apartment "Hello Dean" said simply, while his younger got in making an abrupt body move as heat hit his body "Hey bro! What's up?!". They sat together in the kitchen "I bought pizza. My brother came here from Iowa to attend college", his younger was hungrily looking at the food, but the other's words caught him off guard "You have a brother?! Tell me as we sit to eat, huh?!". Roman laughed, patting the younger's back. 

They finished eating as they started talking about their own things. They headed in the living room to watch TV. That moment the door opened, Dean's eyes shot open as he saw the pretty boy from the train, the other also froze. Roman stood up "Dean, my brother Seth. Sethie my best friend Dean". Dean approached him with a playful smirk on his face reaching for a handshake, but Seth rolled his eyes "I'm gonna eat my pizza in my room" with that he quickly took a pack of pizza and closed the door in his room. Dean raised his eyebrows as he turned to look at his friend, Roman shrugged "Maybe it's the long trip. I don't know. He's usually friendly". 

Dean left late in the night, Roman drove him, even though his best friend wasn't a baby, he still didn't want to risk getting him hurt. As Roman arrived home he threw his keys on the cupboard, taking off his jacket and shoes. Seth peeked his head from his room "Did he leave?" his voice calm, Roman chuckled "Dean? Yeah! Come on, sit with me" with that both boys sat on the couch. 

They had to talk many things as they hadn't seen each other for 3 years. They stopped laughing and Roman sipped from his drink "So, how did you find Dean? I mean you were usually a friendly guy, but you were different with him", the younger let out a 'meh' as he let his own drink on the table "I don't know...is he a good guy?". He still didn't want to tell him about what happened in the train. The older chuckled "A good guy with a harsh life, but...not good in relationship. I know you're gay Seth and I know most of the people that meet Dean usually fall for him, but no. He's not the one for you. He only wants fun and he calls boys like you 'One night stand baby boys'. So no chance I let you date him" with that he raised his hands, tilting his head. Seth nodded in understandment "Yeah, alright. I had no plans either way", this made his brother smile widely and ruffle his hair.  
A month passed, when Dean knocked on Roman's door. The older opened, immediately his eyes opening wide as the other stomped inside "This son of a bitch...!", Roman closed the door "Woah chill. What's wrong?!". Dean told him that he found a job, but the boss didn't pay him the right amount of money, so he beat him. Roman laughed shaking his head "Oh Dean..." he pointed at him "...but yeah you did right", Dean nodded slightly sticking his tongue out. That moment Seth came out of his room, ready to hang out, making Roman exhaled angrily from his nose "I'm gonna hang out, don't wait for me", his brother spoke "With these guys again?". Seth threw his shoulders "They're not bad, Roman", the older abruptly answered "They are Seth! They always get you in trouble because they think their bullshits are funny! Besides, you have to study". Seth abruptly and angrily almost screamed "I'm not a kid Roman! I know what's good for me, alright? So stop controlling me! Don't wait for me, I'll come late!" with that he almost banged close the main door. 

Dean was left with his mouth open, he didn't know how to react. It was a big moment of silence before the older spoke "Sorry for the mess man", but his friend answered coolly "Don't worry. Are his friends...weird?", the older heavily sat on the sofa "Yeah! Too much alcohol and shit". Dean took his chance "You know you can tell some stuff about Seth, so you know....when you don't have time I can watch him, so you don't have to worry" said in a simple tone. The older heavily placed his hands on his shoulder "Would you do that Dean? Oh man thank you! I appreciate it, but I don't want you to get tired because of me", the other frowned his eyebrows and said in complaintment "No! It's ok! There's no problem. You know I never get tired of helping the only person that cares for me". Roman chuckled, caressing his shoulder "Thanks man. I'm glad I have you" after that he told him his college and many places where Seth was going.

Roman started working full time, so he wasn't home most of the time. He knew Seth would do stupid crazy things so he texted Dean to go visit him. It was around 20:00 when Dean rang the bell, not waiting long for an answer. Seth opened the door, a book in his hand, messy low ponytail and an exhausted look on his face "What are you doing here?Roman will be working until late". The older pressed his lips together "Hello to you too baby boy. I know, he just told me to take care of you" with that he stepped in. Seth rolled his eyes "Damn it, I'm not a kid!" Dean nodded once "We know, but as Roman told me. You're messing around a lot and you're gonna get your ass fucked", the younger looked on the side, licking his lips "Alright! Just don't annoy me. I'm trying to read", Dean only smirked mockingly "Good". 

Dean was watching a movie, while Seth was sitting next to him, reading. Hours had passed and Seth didn't make any pause, so Dean spoke "Sorry to interrupt baby boy, but you need a break. You've been studying for hours", the younger almost threw his book "Yes..." he leaned back, sighing "I need to chill. I hate it". Dean frowned his eyebrow in curiosity "Then why did you choose college?", Seth shrugged "I thought it would be fun, but yeah...I was wrong", the older shook his head "Leave it before it's too late". Seth chuckled, standing up "You want to eat something or?!", Dean nodded "Yeah..." with that they headed in the kitchen. 

Seth made them instant noodles, of course they tasted great from his hands. As they finished eating Seth exhaled "I'm still not full", Dean chuckled "You can eat me". The other felt offended "You're a bastard you know that?", the older just winked at him "I know boys like you Seth. I've met many. I know you like this type of things, so stop pretending". Seth crossed his arms "Roman warned me about you", Dean stepped closer "So you like it, but Roman told you to stay away" he clicked his fingers. He took one more step closer to the younger, their noses only inches apart "Trust me baby boy, you're not going to regret having a night with me". Seth gulped, slapping Dean hard across the face "Watch your mouth". Dean stuck his tongue inside his cheek, caressing it "Don't overdo it, Seth. You've never seen anyone like me" his eyes dangerous. The younger decided to tease "Or what are you gonna do? Beat me?", but the other was losing his patience "Don't provoke me Seth, I'm not joking. I'm gonna fuck you up in any way". The danger tempted Seth, so he decided to overdo it by pushing him back. Dean didn't hold it anymore, he pinned Seth on the wall with his body. Pressing on him hard, as he harshly pinned his hands on each side of his head. Their private areas making friction "Ah" Seth let out a sweet sound of fear. Dean thrusted his hips forward, making harder friction with the younger. Seth looked at him with wide eyes full of insecurity. 

Suddenly, they heard the keys on the door. Dean almost jumped back, before the door opened fully. It was Roman, he looked exhausted and fed up. He could understand the cold and uncomfortable aura "Hey! Is everything alright guys?!". Seth stomped in his room without saying anything, instead Dean followed him with his eyes as he scratched the back of his neck "Yeah, I gotta go", the oldest frowned his eyebrows "Is everything alright?" he sounded really serious this time. Dean cluelessly looked at him "Eh? Yeah everything is alright" with that he walked out "Good night, Roman" and he quick disappeared in the cold and dark night. 

Dean slammed the door close in his house, he passed his hands through his hair gripping on them "Shit! Fuck!" he didn't want to treat Seth like this. He overdid it. He knew he would never have the other if he acted like this. 

The cold woke up Seth, his eyes fell on the digital alarm, 7:10. He stood up, getting ready to attend the lesson. He really wanted to miss school, but he knew he couldn't. He got dressed warmly, because of the winter weather. He had no time to eat, so he quickly grabbed a croissant, reading his brother's note on the table 'Good morning Sethie. I had to leave early, but I bought you fresh croissant. Have a good day'. Seth chuckled, throwing the paper in the rubbish. He loved his brother, even if he didn't always listen to him. 

As he got in the school, his two best friends, Adam Cole and Finn Balor approached him "Hey! Wassup?" said the long haired guy, while Finn stood there smiling. Seth shrugged, not responding, which made his friends curious "Oh what is it, Seth?" said Finn. The younger shook his head "Nothing, alright. Let's talk about something else". During the day, boys would always come to them and tease them in a good way. Seth still wasn't in the mood, because of the yesterday event. 

As the school hours finished, Adam suggested "Hey guys, Ricochet told me if we want to go to his house after the lesson. Wanna go?", Seth negatively shook his head, while Finn spoke "I don't think it was an invitation for all of us. I think it's mostly for you, Adam". Seth chuckled, turning to look at his oldest friend, both laughing. Adam said confused "What? Why are you laughing?", Finn abruptly answered "Get him tiger" making Seth laugh harder as their ways slowly separated. 

Seth was ready to put on his headphones when he heard someone calling him. As he turned he saw Dean, it was obvious that the other was running to catch up with him "Look, Seth..." he let out one heavy breath and continued "Sorry for yesterday. I...I just overdid...you also provoked me and you know...", Seth shook his head in disappointment turning to leave. Dean grabbed his wrist "Seth, I'm sorry alright?!", the younger ripped his wrist from the other's hold shooting him a guilty look before walking away. The older rubbed his eyes, swearing under his breath. 

That day, Roman was working overtime, so Seth would hang out without telling him. He showered, getting himself done perfectly, before grabbing the keys and leaving the house. As he arrived in the bar, he saw all his friends there, of course his two best friends were the first ones to greet him. Dean also decided to go to that bar, as he knew that it was a place Seth was going. He noticed that he had too many and all kinds of friends. He called the barman, his eyes falling on his name 'AJ Styles', he asked "Who are all these guys?", the man pointed at a Japanese guy "That's Shinsuke", he then pointed at a huge man "That Joe, the also call him Samoa Joe" he continued "That's Corey, Ricochet, Kevin, Aleister, Velventeen, Adam and Finn". Dean's eyes widened "Alright, thanks man", his eyes were fixed on Ricochet, he knew this guy. He had a bad reputation, he was a thug in his neighborhood. 

He started drinking, not noticing Seth was coming his way. The younger stood next to him, heavily touching his shoulder "Are you following me?" said full in anger. Dean's eyes widened in fake surprise "Ah! Sethie! What a coincidence", the other rolled his eyes "Don't call me like that. What do you want?". Dean's eyes turned on the side jokingly "What do I want? A good house, a proper job..." Seth was losing his patience "...you" this caught the younger off guard. He looked at Dean, almost blushing, as he found him extremely his type, but he just didn't want to admit it. Finn cut the moment "Hey Seth, everything's alright?" his eyes fell on Dean "Who's that handsome?". His friend rolled his eyes, pushing him "None of your business, Finn" with that he started walking away, while Dean didn't take his eyes from him. The whole night, Seth was shooting Dean hot looks, while the other was enjoying staring at him endlessly. Dean left earlier than Seth, not wanting to spend all his night in the bar. 

Next day, he got ready to visit Roman's house as he knew Seth would be there because it's Saturday. His friend opened the door, welcoming him inside. They first started talking about their news "Let's go make coffee and talk, huh?!" Dean followed his friend in the kitchen. Roman finished making his coffee when Seth walked "Hi Seth" said the guest with a pressed lips smile. The other glanced at him, only nodding in response. Roman wanted to say something, but his phone rang "Gotta answer that" he pointed at his brother "Be more polite" with that he left the kitchen. 

Dean spinned the spoon in his coffee "So, Roman knows where were you last night?", Seth stopped making salad, slowly raising his head to look at the other. Dean shrugged, leaning back at the counter "From your look I can understand it's a no, hmm?", the boy exhaled heavily, letting the knife down "Please don't tell him. Please", Dean opened his hands, saying angrily "Then be more polite. You always provoke me and get mad if I react. What do you expect princess? All roses and slaves?". Seth looked down "Alright, I'm sorry. Please don't tell Roman" that moment Roman walked in "Tell me what?". Seth looked at Dean with accidental cute eyes, while Dean nodded "That Seth...is a cutie". Seth relaxed, while Roman playfully punched his chest "Eyes off my brother", Dean rubbed his chest with a funny expression. 

Later that day, the older heavily breathed out "Look Dean, I gotta ask you a favor. I know you don't have to accept...", he was cut by the other "Oh just say it, man". Roman nodded "My boss, Braun Strowman, told I have a business trip in Busan of Korea. It's for a week, so...can you stay in the house to watch Seth?". His younger's eyes widened "Yes!" he sounded more excited than he should, so he cleared his throat and said in a serious tone "Yeah, I mean there is no problem. My house sucks too, so it's a great offer" he shrugged with a grimace to sound more normal. Roman nodded positively, leaning back on the couch, turning his gaze towards the ceiling "Dean..." the other looked at him "...don't touch Seth" he turned to look at him "I know you usually play with this type of boys, but Seth is different. He's sensitive and special". Dean did a duckface, nodding "I know...I know". 

Roman would leave in two days, that passed quickly "Why does he have to live here?" Seth stomped his feet like a spoiled child, Roman zipped his suitcase "Because I know you'll be skipping lessons and I know you'll have problems with the police too". The younger threw his shoulders, looking up "Fine! But take care brother". Roman smiled, hugging the younger with much love "Take care Seth and don't disappoint me" he ruffled his hair. 

He met Dean in their usual spot, he picked him up with his car. He started driving and speaking "The car keys are also the house keys, so take good care, Deano. And! I trust you my car, if I see a single scratch I'm gonna strangle you", Dean nodded in agreement "Relax. Everything is gonna be fine". They arrived in time at the airport, Roman hugged Dean in tight hug "Take care of everything. I trust you" with that he pointed at him, while Dean winked in response "I got everything under control, babe". Roman chuckled, punching his friend's chest softly. With that their ways separated for now.

Dean unlocked the door, seeing the big apartment "Woo! Now we talking baby!" with that he fell on the sofa. That moment Seth came out, he was shirtless, wet hair and short shorts. His eyes widened in surprise, which made him look extra cute to the older "Hey Sethie! Did you get ready for me?" with that he clicked his mouth with sound. Seth raised his eyebrows in irony "You wish, handsome" with that he walked in the kitchen. Dean abruptly sat up "Handsome?" he mumbled to himself. He followed Seth in the kitchen, before he could talk the younger asked "What do you want to eat?", Dean immediately answered "You baby, what else?". Seth just took out some products "Alright, so steak with potatoes" with that he started cooking, while Dean didn't take his eyes of him. They ate silently, quickly finishing the their dish "You cook really good baby boy", Seth chuckled "Yeah, they tell me so" he took the plates in the sink. Dean frowned his eyebrows "Who they?", the younger widened his eyes and said mockingly "All my boyfriends. Roman and my friends of course", Dean nodded with a silent "Ah". 

They both sat in the living room, like before Seth was reading, while Dean was watching TV with low volume. Seth took a quick break by rubbing his neck and closing his eyes, when moans were heard. Both boys looked at each other with wide eyes, Seth realized it was the gay couple next door, Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa. They started laughing as they found the situation awkward. Seth stood up, banging on their wall "Put on some music or be silent". After his words silence was spread for a moment, but quickly hard rock music started playing. Seth sat back on the couch "Damn couples", Dean licked his lips "Why? It was hot. Don't you want to try?", the younger turned his mouth down "I don't know" with that he shrugged "You?". Dean simply said "Well, I would do that with you", Seth half closed his eyes "Why are you insisting?". The older answered "Because you're a challenge for me, Seth. You just clicked to me" with that he winked at him. The younger wasn't having it "Whatever! Keep wishing, fucker" with that he took his book, quickly heading in his room. Meanwhile, Dean's eyes widened in anger, he hated when a baby boy like Seth disrespected him. He stood up following him "Talk with respect to me, you understand?!", he couldn't do much as Seth locked the door in his room. Dean hit the door hard with his palm, making the younger jump in his spot "Watch your mouth when you talk about me, Seth. I won't hesitate", Seth shook his head with an ironic smirk, not taking him seriously. 

Next morning, Dean woke up late, hardly getting off Roman's king size bed. He washed himself, walking in the kitchen. In his surprise, he found Seth eating toast with strawberry jam. He made coffee taking a sip "Why didn't you go to school?", Seth found Dean's morning voice extremely hot. He licked his lips, turning his gaze towards him "Because Roman is not here and I wanna miss at least once". Seth's eyes wander at Dean's naked, but well constructed torso. The older's chuckle made him look away "Like what you see, baby boy?", Seth put the last bit in his mouth, standing up, cleaning his place. He started walking off the kitchen, but Dean blocked his way. Messy bangs falling in front of his eyes, he exhaled from his nose "Why are you always avoiding me? Do you like me?", the other answered abruptly "You're really cocky, aren't you?". Dean chuckled, keeping a smirk "Why? Am I wrong, Seth? I bet you keep a distance just because Roman said so" he tilted his head, now their lips inches away. Seth gulped as Dean had his eyes fixed on his lips. He looked hotly into the other's unsure eyes "Don't hold back". He kissed him. Seth closed his eyes, while Dean deepened the kiss. 

Seth's phone started ringing, ruining the moment. The younger's eyes shot open, breaking the kiss "This must be Roman" he almost run out of the room. Dean froze on the same spot in the same position, swearing under his breath. It was indeed Roman, the older informed that he arrived safely and asked if everything is alright, that his brother told him that everything is in place. They didn't talk much, because Roman was tired, so he would go to the hotel and sleep. 

Seth hang up, turning around, seeing Dean leaning on the door frame with his hands crossed "Is everything okay?!". Seth cleared his throat "Y-yes..." with that he started walking in his room. The older heavily spoke "Are you gonna act like it didn't happen?", Seth froze, still not turning to face Dean. He walked in his room, locking the door as he wasn't sure if he should try with Dean. Instead, Dean crashed his palm on the wall "Fuck" he hissed.

Seth decided to go out in the night, wanting to forget what happened today. He showered, wearing a lace t-shirt with small holes, ripped tight jeans, low boots, a leather jacket and a choker around his neck. He noticed Dean sitting in the living room. The other sat straight on the couch, he was in complete awe. The younger took the keys, but before he could exit he heard Dean "Where are you going? What time will you be back?" his lips pressed together, as he was standing now. Seth opened the door without turning "I'll be late, don't wait for me" with that he left. He didn't answer the first question, making Dean angry. He could still smell the younger's sweet perfume, driving him more mad. 'Why did he dress so hotly?' thought Dean to himself. He knew he should be responsible, so he grabbed his jacket, following Seth. 

He kept a long distance, not wanting to be noticed. This time Seth went in a club, that probably not even Roman knew because he didn't tell him. The club was loud, full of smoke, both naked guys and girls. The lights were moving all over the place, Dean almost lost Seth from his sight. This time the younger was only with his two best friends. Dean sat away, on the back so he would watch the younger without bothering anyone. 

Seth drunk much, almost completely drunk. Dean realized Seth was losing his body control when a guy dragged him in the dance floor. The guy was too touchy, making Seth frown his eyebrows in sadness, as he was under the stranger's mercy. Not long after, the guy started pulling Seth from his wrist out of the building. Dean lost no time to stand up and follow them ready to take matters in his own hands. 

When he exited the club, he looked around him, but he saw no trace of Seth. He heard the younger's voice from the alley "Stop" it was low and whiny. He checked and saw the man pinning Seth with his body, while his hands were running all over his body. His eyes were ready to pop out, he literally ripped the man off the younger, punching him hard on the face. He grabbed the collar of his shirt, punching him continuously "Don't touch him, you son of a bitch!", he didn't stop until the man was unconscious and bleeding. He looked at Seth, who was still on the wall, looking down. He grabbed his arm harshly, dragging him in the car. He threw him inside, quickly driving home. 

When they arrived, Dean dragged Seth in his room, sitting him on his bed, while he couldn't stop walking left and right "Do you understand what would have happened if I wasn't there?". Seth sniffed, too ashamed to look up "Don't tell Roman", Dean abruptly answered "Shut up! All Roman and Roman! Shut up already! Do you even understand that a random guy would have fucked you on the wall, huh Seth?". The other swallowed his lips, looking up at the older with teary eyes "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't...I" he looked down not knowing what to say. 

Silence

Dean stood in front of him, his hands resting on his hips "You went in a club that no one knows. This means you didn't want anyone to disturb you. Were you trying to forget our kiss?". Seth looked on the side, but this time Dean turned his face by his jaw "Answer me Seth! Did you try to forget?", the younger exhaled from his nose "Yes I was! I know you see me as a toy and...", he couldn't continue because Dean spoke loudly "And what? You dressed like a bitch and try to find someone to bang to forget it?! Why did you tell him to stop then, Seth? Why didn't you sleep with that guy?". The younger gulped "Get out! I wanna sleep" he tried to avoid any eye contact with the other, but this time Dean ripped off his choker "Show me some respect you little bitch!". Seth now screamed "Please get out!" it was more like a mocking, Dean lost it "You continue with the attitude...alright, that's it". 

He laid completely on the other, pinning his his wrist, while he grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look at him "Know your place, Seth! That's enough! I saved and you didn't even thank me!" he was screaming on his face. The younger tried to push him with his body "Get off me" he mumbled, he was still drunk, so he was extra weak, instead Dean was just fine. 

He tore his lace shirt, hungrily kissing his neck, while taking the nipples between his fingers. Seth whined a bit, not wanting to accept the other's actions. Everything happened quickly, Dean undressed both of them, already having three fingers inside the younger "Your first time, huh? Trust me you're gonna love it". He took the small bottle of lube Seth had under his bed, pouring some on his hard area. He stroked it few time, slowly sliding inside Seth. The younger arched his back, letting out a cry "It's too...uh!" he didn't finish his sentence. Dean was fully in, letting out a groan "It's too what? Huh? You like it baby boy?", Seth had his eyes closed and his head turned on the side. 

Dean started moving. His thrusts slow but deep, as he saw pleasure drawing on the younger's eyes "Open your eyes Seth. See who you belong to". The younger obeyed, slowly opening his eyes. The view was indeed super hot, yet Seth looked on the side again. Dean tightened the grip on the bed sheets, he started thrusting fast and hard, making the bottom cry out "No! Ah! Don't be rough, ah!", Dean screamed on his face "You don't deserve something gentle. You little rude bitch". He was shaking the younger's body violently under him, not caring if he'll hurt him, only caring about his own pleasure. 

Dean was reaching his limit "Moan my name baby boy" it was an order. Seth shut his eyes and mouth, not wanting to obey at his words. The older grabbed his hair harshly "Don't make me destroy your pretty face!", Seth didn't hold back "Dean! Ah! Dean!". The older chuckled, burying his face on the crook of the other's neck "Ah Seth!" with that he filled the bottom fully. 

He gave him two more thrusts, then he took himself out. Dean leaned on the bedpost, taking out a cigarette and a lighter that had in his pants on the floor. Seth had his back on the other, looking the rain out of window, as tears kept falling. When the older finished his cigarette, he went in the kitchen grabbing two cold beer bottles. He noticed that the younger hadn't changed his position "Want some beer?", Seth stayed silent. Dean realized that he forced Seth into it. He shut his eyes, gulping down the cold alcohol. He finished it halfway "Look Seth. I'm sorry...", he heard a chuckle from the other. Seth sat on the bed, even though his lower back hurt too much, turning his head to look at him "Oh and now I should forgive you. I bet you don't regret that Dean, because you had much fun". The older passed his hand through his hair "Why you doing this, Seth? You always provoke me, but I know you like me and..." this time Seth cut him off "Shut up! Yes, I liked you. But I knew! I knew you would treat me like shit and you know what?! I was right!". Dean stood up, quickly dressing himself and leaving the house. 

He always put his anger over anything, that's why he always did crazy things. He never meant to hurt Seth, it just happened. 

Next day, Seth woke up still with much pain on his lower back "Shit!" he tried to stand up, embracing himself on the walls. He showered, washing Dean off him. He went for breakfast, quickly realizing Dean hadn't come back from the time he left. He talked with Roman, asking for the other's number and house which the older immediately gave him. Seth tried calling Dean, but the other just ignored all of his calls, making him angry. That day, Dean gave no signal of himself. 

The other day, Seth was feeling better, so he went on his address. The neighborhood was dirty, filled with many disgusting and dangerous men, who were eyeing him. He found Dean's house, it was extremely small, half broken walls, and a crack on the window. Seth felt sorry for his older, immediately understanding how harsh his life was and is. He knocked on the door many times until the older opened.

It was obvious that he had a hangover earlier. Seth was looking at him with unsure eyes, while the older hardly opened them wide "Seth? What are doing here?", the other looked on the side for a quick moment. He looked at Dean in the eyes "Come home", the older chuckled "Why? I hurt you, Seth. I'm sorry. I'm so crazy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" with that he started hitting his palm on his head continuously. Seth grabbed his arm "Hey stop it! Hey!" with that he held his wrist "Come home Dean". The older was in shock. Why was Seth not mad at him? Was he preparing revenge? 

They silently arrived in the house, Seth said in a bossy way "Go take a shower. You smell", Dean opened his mouth to talk, but the younger threw him a towel "Be quick! I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen". Dean nodded, quickly heading in the shower. Not taking long he came out, the towel on his shoulders as he kept wiping his hair. He walked in the kitchen, seeing Seth looking outside the window "What is it Seth?" said Dean simply. That moment the younger turned, approaching him in quick steps. He slapped him hard across the face. Dean rubbed his cheek, turning to look at the other "I deserved that..." Seth slapped him again, now with a loud impact, making him stumble back. 

Silence

Dean looked at the younger, who was crying "I still want you. I don't know why I'm so stupid, but...I missed you" with that he looked down and started sobbing. Dean quickly hugged him "It's alright, my Seth. It's alright" the younger had buried his face on the other's chest, while his hands were weakly on Dean's sides. It took him long to stop crying, Dean cupped his face, looking at it "Now, wash your face alright?!", the other had his eyes still fixed down. He only nodded in response and went to wash him face.

They sat together on the couch, Seth was in Dean's arms "I'm really sorry, Seth", the younger raised his head from the older's chest "Sorry for messing with you so much too. And sorry for causing trouble". Dean held the younger's jaw, kissing him softly "Let's leave the apologies and let's make a new good start", Seth slapped him softly "Don't kiss me or touch. Wait for me to tell you, alright?". Dean raised his hands "Alright. Whatever the princess wants" with that he laughed as he saw Seth cute complaining face.

Seth loved Dean's lifestyle, dangerous and free. It made him feel alive. Feelings he never felt before.

A week passed and Dean brought Roman home, Seth running and jumping in his arms "Roman!". They all sat eating, while Roman was carefully telling his experience. When they finished eating, Dean cleaned his mouth with the napkin "Roman, we need to tell you something" he pressed his lips together looking at Seth, who was looking at him with wide eyes. Roman slightly hit his hands on the table "Will you tell me now or I'll have to wait longer?", Dean exhaled "Me and Seth...we're together". The aura became cold, silence spreading in the room.

Roman abruptly got up, grabbing his friend from the shirt "What did I tell, you bastard?!" he spoke through his teeth. Seth grabbed his brother's wrist "Roman no! Stop!", Roman exhaled through his nose, while Dean raised his eyes looking at him in directly into his eyes. Roman exhaled from his mouth, leaving Dean's t-shirt "Alright" he looked at both "I expected it actually" he stepped back "One thing Ambrose. If I hear from Seth that you hurt him, I'm gonna break your neck". Dean smirked, nodding "He's my princess you know", the older closed his eyes "Don't. Not this kind of things in front of me. Not yet". Seth hugged his brother tightly "Thanks Roman. Love you" his brother hugged him back "If anything happens tell me" with that he shot the other a look. While Dean looked offended "You don't trust me? You're my best friend", Roman pointed at him holding his laughter back "Oh I do trust you, I just don't want you to take things for granted" with that they high fived liked brothers.

Many months passed and Seth finished his semester. Dean lifted him in his arms, kissing him "I'm happy for you, baby boy" he kissed him once again. When he let him down, they noticed Roman shooting them a look and laughing "You guys actually look extremely cute together" with that he hugged Seth tightly. Roman had to go to another business trip, he looked at the two "Take care of each other and the house" with that he got in the plane, while the others were waving at him. 

They both went home. As Dean closed the door, he grabbed Seth by his waist kissing him hungrily, the younger kissed back, smiling at the kiss "Needy Deano?", the older nodded, still looking at the other's lips "Hmm, hungry for you" with that he lifted him in his arms, taking him in the bedroom. They started making out, taking their clothes off without breaking the kiss.

Soon they were both naked, Dean quickly prepared him not wanting to lose more time from getting inside him. He poured some lube on his hard member, quickly sliding in. Seth arched his back, letting out small moans. Dean seated himself fully in Seth. He let out a groan, while sucking on the younger's nipples, waiting for him to adjust first. He then heard Seth release a needy moan "Move Deano", the older smirked. He started thrusting fast and hard, not taking him long to find Seth's sweet spot. The younger was moaning loudly, not caring anymore "Ah! Dean! Yes! There!". The older was marking his neck, as he increased his pace in each thrust. Not taking any longer, both called each other's names, finishing. Seth finished untouched on their bodies, instead Dean filled him fully from the inside. He thrusted two more times before taking himself out "That...was amazing" said the top out of breath, while Seth nodded "Yes. I loved it" with that he hugged the older's body. 

Their relationship was getting better and better by the time. Roman didn't stand as a burden, he tried his best to help and support the couple. Now, the two were making plans for the future after Seth's graduation. Their bond was impossible to break.


End file.
